1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable zoom-strobe device in which a light emitter is movable between a retracted position and a projected position and in which the illuminating angle of light emitted from the light emitter is variable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A retractable type of zoom-strobe device is incorporated, for example, in a single-lens reflex camera. A zoom-strobe device in which an illuminating angle is variable is also known. A powered strobe device in which the retraction of the light emitter or the variation of the illuminating angle is automatically and electrically effected is also known. However, there is no retractable type of zoom-strobe device. retractable type of zoom-strobe device.